


coming of age

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [77]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Breeding, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Grandparent/Grandchild Incest, Groping, Hand Jobs, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Sounding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Being the younger son of the Emperor, Prince Alex has a remarkably easy life. Today is the day of his daughter-granddaughter's coming of age, and he has quite a bit of fun planned for her.
Series: Commissions [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 39





	coming of age

**Author's Note:**

> A commission involving the commissioners OCs, and a whole boat load of incest.

Alex has been waiting for this day for some time now. The man has few responsibilities, given his station. Being the prince, he has very little he needs to worry about in his day to day life. He is fully aware of what might await him someday, if he needs to ascend and rule himself, but so far, that day seems a long way off. As one of the younger sons of the Emperor, it would take quite a lot of tragedy for him to end up in charge. For now, he can enjoy himself practically freely. What few obligations he does have, he has pushed off on others for today. It is a special day, and he wishes to focus his entire attention on what is to come.

There’s no reason for him to busy himself with lesser work, with the day to day trivialities that anyone else can handle. No, this is a day for him and his family, and there is nothing that could be more important. He allows servants and attendants to handle his needs and obligations, resting until the time comes that he is needed.

Finally, Whitney comes to fetch him. He is always eager to see her, the young girl who is both his daughter and granddaughter. She is such a cute young girl, and he is always happy to see her. But, today is not about Whitney. It is Isabella’s coming of age, and Alex is needed to oversee the day his daughter becomes a woman. She is a year older than Whitney, and Alex can’t wait for when this day comes for Whitney as well. 

“Father!” she cries out, beaming up at him. “Everything is ready, just as you directed, so I’ve come to get you!”

“That’s a good girl,” he comments, reaching down to pat her on the head. Alex is proud of Whitney, already so good at seeing out his commands. He’s glad to hear things have gone off without a hitch, especially with how little he’s been involved this time.

As he follows along after Whitney, entering the room he sometimes shares with his daughter and wife, he can’t help the excitement building up within him. He’s been planning this day so carefully, and he can’t wait to see those plans executed perfectly. As he enters the room, he is met with the sight of his daughter and wife, suspended from the ceiling, hanging near the bed they often share. 

As soon as her eyes lock on Alex, she begins to whimper and moan, relentless horny. Her arms and legs are not only bound tightly, she is also equipped with a ring gag, so these pathetic whimpers and moans are all she can manage. Not that it matters, Alex doesn’t really need her for anything beyond that, anyway. He looks her over, examining her cock, the result of years and years of breeding within the imperial bloodline. 

She is massive, and he couldn’t be more proud of her. Even her sagging testicles only manage to come down to about half the length of her cock. As she is suspended, Emily is fully on display to Alex. Her cunt and ass are both on full display, spread as wide as she is, and he can even make out the beads that have been forced into her massive cock. They bulge out, clear bumps within that impressive member, and Alex is pleased to see everything has been prepared to his order. 

Today is a big day for the family, and he is so eager to force Emily to become nothing more than a lust crazed sex machine, completely ready to break in their virgin daughter. She already seems as if she is nearly there, judging from the pathetic whimpers and moans that echo through the room. She needs him, he can tell, but he only hopes she is excited for what is to come. He moves in close, and her moaning only grows louder. His daughter and wife, Emily is such a wanton whore for him, he can hardly stand it. He loves being around her, the way she is so pathetic for her father. She is such a perfect little fuck toy, and he has loved indulging in her for the past 13 years, ever since her coming of age ceremony. 

It’s all been building to this, to days like today, when that magnificent cock of hers will be put to perfect use. He reaches down, groping her tight ass. She is perfect, absolutely perfect, the result of his union with his sister and wife, Alexa. He can see the resemblance to both himself and his sister in her, and loves touching her and feeling her. His perfect little daughter, his perfect little wife, so obsessed with her father and husband.

With his hand on her ass, grabbing her and touching her, her whimpers become that much more frantic. She cranes her neck as much as she can, eager to look back at her father and watch as he admires her body. She loves him, and loves when he touches her and gives her this sort of attention. He knows she’s just as excited as he is for what is to come, for the chance to get her cock wet with their daughter’s virgin hole. 

But, before that can happen, he has to make sure she is ready. He has to make sure that she is a lust crazed slut, lost completely to her desire. He wants Emily so turned on, so pathetically lost to her lusts, that she would fuck anything placed in front of her. Of course, Bella is far from anything. She is their lovely daughter, and his granddaughter to boot, and Emily will be lucky to be the one who gets to claim her first time. 

As he touches her, groping her ass, Emily continues to whimper and moan. Alex leans in further, reaching around her, and taking hold of one of her breasts. He doesn’t bother teasing her for long, finding her nipples already hard. Emily is by far his favorite fuck-toy in the entire harem. She is so pathetic when it comes to Alex, and he loves how easy it is to drive her mad. That’s without even getting into the perfection that is her cock, the effort and breeding that lead to its existence. Her body is incredible, and he loves to touch her, to grope her.

He alternates, not wanting to push her too far. He is very careful, ramping up the pleasure she feels, the lust that is driving her mad, while not pushing hard enough to make her come. His fingers will be trailing over her perfect skin one second, exploring her body, before he switches back to rolling over her nipple, or grabbing her ass.

Each time he touches her, she cries out for her father, showing just how much she needs him. Of course, she knows what is coming. She knows he is not here to offer her any sort of relief. He promised her that Isabella’s first time would be hers, that she is the one who will get to fuck her, to come inside of her, and knock her up. He will gladly allow her that privilege, given that he is allowed to take Whitney’s first time when she comes of age. At that time, he will also claim Isabella once again, hopefully knocking up both of his lovely granddaughters in one intense session. It will be worth the wait, and he doesn’t mind relinquishing this day to Emily, in the meantime.

It’s not as if he won’t have his fun with her beforehand, anyway. Right now, with his touch driving her mad, she is twitching and squirming, precum oozing from her cock. It’s impressive, given the beads stopping her up. He watches, eager for the time when he will finally pull them out, releasing her upon Bella. 

It is getting closer to time to bring her in, but he doesn’t slow or stop. He keeps up his torment, driving Emily mad. He wants his daughter to become little more than a beast, a slave to her horny impulses. When he is done with her, she will want nothing more than to shove that massive cock into his daughter’s waiting cunt. And he will watch, taking in every lovely detail as his daughter and wife fucks his granddaughter, her daughter. 

FInally, he turns to Whitney, who rushes up to him. She has been watching as he toys with her mother, eagerly taking in everything he does to her mother. She doesn’t really understand much of this, but she’s been around this sort of thing for most of her 12 years. Right now, she knows she is needed, and rushes up closer to the action.

“Whitney, I think your mother is ready,” Alex says, and in answer, Emily whimpers. “Go and fetch your sister, would you?”

“Of course, father!” Whitney says, bowing quickly, and scurrying off. Such a good girl, and so very cute, Alex can hardly wait until it’s her turn.

‘Are you ready, Emily?” he asks, but she only moans, not really an answer at all. He can tell she’s far too gone, even if it weren’t for the gag in her mouth, his efforts have driven her to the point that speech would be impossible. He chuckles, continuing to touch her, as he waits for Whitney to return with Bella.

It doesn’t take her long, and of course, Isabella follows along after her, blushing a bit. He claps his hands together, greeting the birthday girl.

“The day has finally come, Bella!” Alex says, smiling at her. She seems nervous, but he doesn’t really care. He’s been looking forward to this day for far too long to back down, and so he grabs hold of her, carrying his precious daughter over to a comfortable cushion, raised to make the next part easy. The cushion is beneath Emily, and as soon as her eyes light upon her daughter, she goes into a frenzy. She thrashes, fighting against her bonds, and her pathetic moans take on a more animalistic tone.

He can tell she is horny for her, so very eager to split Isabella open. It only adds to the trembling he feels from his granddaughter, and he gently coos, coaxing her to calm down.

“Can’t you hear how badly your mother wants you?” he asks, and she nods. “You need to be excited, listen to her. To how badly she needs you, you wouldn’t want to deny her the thrill that is your body, would you?”

Isabella shakes her head, but he can tell she’s still a bit nervous. No matter. He prepares the rope, tying her down to the cushion, trussing her up so that her arms and legs are bound, and her legs are spread, preparing her young pussy for what is to come. She is fully on display for Emily now, with nothing hidden from her mother.

Her mother is desperate, frantic, trying all she can to work her way out of her suspension. Slowly, so slowly, Alex releases her. He holds her firm as he does, however. There is still much to be done before he truly lets her loose upon his daughter. Much to be done, indeed. Alex lowers Emily, letting her cock brush against Isabella, as he takes up position behind her. He pulls his cock out, achingly hard from all of this display. With a groan, he pushes into Emily, fucking her ass first. She cries out for him, thrilled to be getting some real action after waiting for so long. But, if she thinks this is going to offer any true relief, she is a fool.

Alex knows better than to waste all he has built up within her. He isn’t about to let Emily come, or himself for that matter. No, she needs all the energy she can muster for fucking her daughter, and he is going to simply add to her already out of control lust. As he fucks her from behind, his cock sliding into her ass, he takes hold of her cock. She’s a bit slick from the precum, which only makes it easier for him to slowly jack her off, loving the slight bulge from the beads within her.’ WIth Isabella waiting beneath her, bound and watching as her mother is fucked practically on top of her, the precum drips down onto her.

He can’t wait to release her, to pull those beads free and unleash his loving daughter wife upon his granddaughter. He can’t wait, but he knows he has to. Alex knows the longer he waits for this, the longer he stretches this out, the more intense Emily’s lust will become. He wants this to be as if she is in heat, completely out of control with her lust, able to do nothing but fuck her daughter’s virgin cunt relentlessly, claiming her all for herself. He wants to watch as every ounce of the desire that is building up within her is vented upon his waiting daughter. It will be incredible to watch, more than making up for the deflowering he is missing out on.

He opted to be patient, to wait until Whitney is of age. He doesn’t regret that decision, as he has plenty more daughters on the way to this wonderful day. Every experience is a little different, variety is the spice of life, after all. As he jacks Emily off, he reaches up with his other hand, cupping one of her breasts. He toys with her, teasing her nipple, driving her absolutely mad. Of course, he knows his fuck toy well.

He never pushes her so hard that she will come, knowing that would be like a release, setting them back quite a bit. He can’t have her wasting all of this energy, all of this potential. He has to make her be patient, driving her mad with lust in the meantime. To keep things fresh, he eventually pulls out of her ass, only to switch to her cunt. He slams into her, not at all surprised by how soaked she is.

Emily is drenched with her arousal, completely and totally open to her father’s cock. She loves when he fucks her, loves the feeling of his cock slamming into her, and would easily go to pieces if he were to push her just a little bit too far. This requires expert control from Alex, a level of restraint he has worked hard to refine. If he were to go even one thrust too far, all of his effort would be reset.

If Emily were to come, she might regain some of her clarity, and he can’t have that. He wants her mad with lust, with desire, willing to go all out on their poor daughter. Isabella watches, her eyes wide, as her grandfather works to prepare her mother. No matter how many times they told her what was coming on this day, nothing could truly prepare her for the truth of it all. She’s witnessed this sort of thing before, just as Whitney watches now, eyes wide with wonder and horror. It’s all a lot to take in, but they do so, eager to please their father, their grandfather. This is simply what family is like for them, and family is all they know.

As he fucks her, Alex reaches down, taking Emily’s balls in hand. He fondles them, gently, and the moan she releases for him is quite a bit higher than the usual symphony. He knows how much she likes that, and how close she must be to absolutely bursting. He knows, and he is almost ready to let her loose.

“Are you ready, Bella?” he asks, and his loving daughter shakes her head. He’s not surprised. Nothing could truly prepare her for this, but she is far more ready than she thinks.

“Come, now, your mother has been so looking forward to this. Look at her, driven absolutely mad by how badly she wants you,” he says, and Emily nods, conscious enough to know he’s referring to her. She can do little else, however, trembling from the force of her desire. The only thing holding her back is her father’s patience as he fucks her, the knowledge that he will release when he is good and ready.

“I’m scared, daddy,” Bella says, and he only chuckles in response.

“You’re going to love this, dear,” he promises, and with that, he reaches down, taking hold of the ring that waits for his grip. The ring connected to the beads, one of the only things keeping Emily in check. As he pulls, she cries out, her voice ringing through the room, the intensity of her lust and desire on full display. As the beads pop out of her cock, they are followed by massive amounts of precum, testament to how badly she has needed this, how mad she’s been driven by all of this. Once the final obstacle is removed, and she is freed from her bonds, Alex steps back. He retreats to his chair, calling Whitney over to him so that the two of them can enjoy the show that is about to begin. 

Emily is frantic, desperate, as she enjoys her newfound freedom. Her massive cock is fully erect now, and ready for her daughter. It is massive, all consuming, the only thing that Isabella can seem to focus on. It sways as Emily moves, as she closes in on Bella. Bella struggles against her bonds, but her grandfather has secured her with practiced ease. She can’t move, can do nothing at all as her mother descends upon her.

None of the usual comfort and love are present in her mother, she is practically a crazed beast as she lines up her massive cock. She has seen this side of her before, but having herself as the target paints it all in a new light. She cries out, as Emily is upon her, her massive cock shoved in against her entrance.

“Mommy, please!” Isabella cries out, and it is impossible to tell if she is urging her on or pleading with her. Regardless, Alex settles into his chair, hauling Whitney up onto his lap.

“Isn’t this lovely?” he asks, as he lifts up her dress. She is still so young, still developing, but he cups her budding breast anyway. He gropes his daughter, feeling her up as he watches his wife thrust into his other daughter. Isabella is squirming, moving as much as her bonds allow, as her mother’s cock penetrates her, forcing its way into her virgin cunt. She cries out, with pain at first, unused to this sensation.

He can feel Whitney trembling, a bit surprised by all of this. As she gets older, and the things she witnesses here grow closer and closer to becoming reality, Alex has noticed her being a bit startled by it. He doesn’t really mind that, he knows it’s a lot to take in, but he also knows she will enjoy herself far more than she can ever imagine once she’s part of things. He finds it so hard to wait, so hard to simply toy with her and let her watch. But, the fun times he can have knocking both her and her sister up at the same time will be worth it.

With Whitney nestled onto his lap, her young ass resting against his cock, it is that much harder to resist her. He distracts himself, watching the beautiful display before him. Isabella can hardly take the assault of her mother’s cock, and that’s no surprise. She is massive, and completely deranged by the lust that overwhelms her. At this point, Emily could hardly be considered her mother. She is a btich in heat, desperate to fuck the girl in front of her, but that only adds to Alex’s enjoyment of all of this.

He loves seeing how desperate he’s made Emily, how she latches onto her daughter, clinging to her hips as she slams into her again and again and again. Isabella is crying out, in pain at first. Of course, Emily doesn’t take the time to ready her virgin hole, to get her into this first. How could she, maddened as she is? She simply pushes in, leaving her daughter to get ready on her own. Eventually, her body does begin to respond. Her tight cunt loosens up a bit, and begins to grow wet for her mother, as she gets more into this.

Her cries are soon not only cries of pain, as the pleasure begins to mingle in with the rest. Alex knew this would happen, he knew she would give in to the pleasure eventually. His daughter was born to be a slut for he and her mother both, born for this day, and he is already so proud of her. He can’t wait to see the result of Emily’s frantic fucking, to see her belly swelling with child. It will be a long wait, but well worth it, and in the meantime he and Emily have plenty of other daughters to entertain themselves with.

Alex loves his life, he loves every second he gets to spend with his family. He loves watching the way his sex crazed wife brutally fucks their daughter, his granddaughter. Bella can hardly keep up, tears streaming down her face as she is pillaged by her mother. Her young voice cries out time and time again, and even from here, Alex can see the way Emily’s cock bulges out of her, shoving so deep into her that it shows from the outside.

He has to admire Emily, such a perfect fuck toy, and the favorite prize of his familial harem. She is perfect, and seeing her unleash this havoc upon Bella is perhaps one of the loveliest sights he could imagine. And here it is, in the flesh, right before his very eyes. He is a lucky man, able to live the life he is.

He could watch this for hours, but, of course, he has his own needs as well. The carnal pleasure on display before him has his own needs at the forefront of his mind, and Alex is struggling with holding back from Whitney. The way the girl wriggles in his lap, squirming as she watches her sister get pounded, is only making that harder. To distract himself, Alex decides to explain her future to her, what it is he is waiting for. Perhaps that will reinforce his desire to wait this out, to make things even easier.

“Whitney, are you enjoying the show?” he asks, and she nods, turning back over her shoulder to look at him.

“Yes, daddy,” she says, and he hums happily.

“Good girl,” he comments, squeezing her breast lovingly. With his other hand, he lifts her dress, pressing his hand in between her legs, touching her young pussy. He’s excited to find she’s wet, to confirm that she really is enjoying this. “But, you’re a bit scared, aren’t you?”

“Maybe a little, I don’t know if I’m ready for this sort of thing!” Whitney says, being honest with him. He’s glad that she feels comfortable being straightforward and honest with him, and he is happy to be able to set her mind at ease.

“Well, it will be a bit different for you, anyway,” Alex says, smiling warmly. As he speaks, he fingers her, pushing two fingers into her tight little cunt. She squeezes up on him, moaning for him, and he loves that feeling so very much. “It will be me, your loving grandfather, taking care of both you and Bella at the same time.”

“I know, but this is all so… Mommy is kind of scary like this!” Bella says. He can’t really blame her, the creature before her can hardly be considered the mother she knows in this state. Sex crazed, venting all of her desires upon her bound daughter, it is natural Whitney would be a bit intimidated.

“I understand,” Alex says, tweaking her nipple. “But, look at how happy she seems. Have you ever seen such a smile on your mother’s face?”

It is, of course, a look of pure bliss. Emily is in heaven right now, as her daughter’s tight pussy squeezes at her massive cock, pushing her closer and closer to an inevitable climax. Alex knows that will be incredible, waiting for the end result with bated breath. While her expression is one of joy, it is, in its own right, somewhat twisted. 

“She does look happy,” Whitney admits, slowly. 

“And don’t you want to make us that happy?” Alex asks, and Whitney nods, frantically.

“Of course I do!” she answers, bouncing a bit. “I want to make you and mommy happy, and anyone else in the family happy, too!”

“That’s a good girl,” Alex coos, hooking his fingers within her. She cries out at his touch, only adding to the growing arousal he is struggling against. He has to focus, keep explaining things to her. If he can do that, he can be patient. He has to distract himself. “So, in a year’s time, when it is  _ your _ coming of age, things will be different.”

“Yes, daddy,” Whitney urges him to continue, between her breathy little moans.

“I’ll be personally preparing you and your sister, going to great lengths to make sure the two of you are half-mad from your arousal,” Alex explains. “Perhaps I’ll touch you, much like this, for hours on end to prepare you, until you are dripping wet.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Whitney admits, as she has long since known her father’s touch. He knows how to drive her wild, and she loves when he touches her like this.

“Now, now, don’t think it would be like this,” he murmurs, as he pushes her closer and closer to her limit. He is kind to her now, allowing her to come for him, allowing her to reach the bliss of climax. “On such a special day, I simply couldn’t stand letting you come before it was time.”

“Oh…” Whitney says, her voice shrinking a bit. She nestles in closer to him, already on the very brink of her limit. So, she wouldn’t be allowed to feel this good?

“You would have to be patient. Like I said, I would want you to be driven mad by your mounting pleasure, by the lack of release,” Alex explains. “I want you so desperate for your grandfather’s cock that your tiny body is aching for me.”

“I understand,” Whitney says, nodding solemnly. It’s always a delight, seeing her take this sort of thing so seriously. As a treat, he hooks his fingers within her cunt once more, forcing a climax from her. She cries out, looking back at him, and he leans in, locking his lips to hers. He kisses her as she comes, her whimpers and moans filling his mouth, that sound the sweetest taste of all.

As he kisses her, Emily is finally reaching her own limit. After all the time he teased her, not letting her reach climax, it’s a wonder she’s lasted this long. That massive cock of hers does have its limits, and with the way Bella’s tight cunt squeezes her, there’s no way she could last for long. With a groan, she comes, slamming into Bella one last time, her seed spilling into her daughter. From the quantity of come she produces, there’s practically no way Isabella would walk away from this without being impregnated. It gushes out of her, past her mother’s cock, as even more is spilled into her.

“Ah!” Bella cries out, as the warmth that fills her drives her mad. She comes, her little pussy squeezing her mother’s cock that much harder. The pulse of her orgasm, coupled with the knowledge of what her mother has done to her, finally breaks Isabella. She is lost to the pleasure, and begins working her hips from side to side as Emily is still inside of her.

With all the teasing, one round would never be enough for Emily. She is already hardening once more, already bucking her hips. She is going to make absolutely certain her daughter walks out of this room pregnant, even if that means hours of fucking. Now, she is a bit more tender, with some of her needs finally met. The slower pace only serves to drive Bella that much madder, as the pleasure is ramped up ever higher.

“How lovely,” Alex murmurs, as Whitney trembles in his lap. She is finally coming down from her climax, and he pulls his fingers out of her, popping one in his mouth to taste his granddaughter’s arousal. The other finger he offers to her, once he is done, allowing her to lick her own arousal off of his finger. He wants her to taste how much she loved that, how good it felt, and to understand that her father will always do his best to make her happy.

Even if she doesn’t really understand what is happening, that is his goal. But, as he gets more and more into this, Alex wonders if he can really wait an entire year. Whitney is so very cute, and the look on her face as she sucks on his finger is what finally does him in.

“Whitney, can you ever forgive your poor grandfather?” he asks, and she glances back at him, letting his finger fall from her mouth.

“What is it, daddy?” she asks, and he knows he can’t hold back any longer. There’s simply no way. He lifts her for a moment, reaching down to free his cock, and her eyes widen. He pushes her down, bending her over, and she understands. He is abandoning his plans, pushing them far ahead of schedule. He simply has to take her now, watching his daughters go at each other, listening to the sounds of their bodies smacking against each other, to their moans and whimpers, it is all too much for him.

He can handle Whitney’s tight little ass on his lap no longer, and as such, he lifts her dress. With a grunt, he pushes into her, claiming her virginity for himself. It is far too early for such things, but she is so wet, so tight. How can he deny himself this pleasure, and let Emily have all the fun? To the backdrop of their continued rutting, he slams into Whitney, feeling her tight pussy clench up around his cock

“Ah, that’s my good girl,” he murmurs, and Whitney cries out for him.

“Daddy!” her voice rings out, surprised. She was nice and wet for him, and his cock is not as large as the intimidating member Emily is packing, but it is still a shock for the young girl. She is so tight, and clenching up even tighter as he holds her, fucking her from behind. She is all his now, and he may be forgoing the plans he had for her, but that doesn’t matter.

He has plenty of daughters to impregnate, and can always wait for another coming of age to have his daughter impregnation party. Right now, he wants Whitney, and Alex isn’t exactly used to now getting what he wants. His privilege has made him extraordinarily bad at waiting, and Whitney is proof of that. He slams into her, and her voice joins that of Bella’s and Emily’s, all three of his daughters crying out from the pleasure that threatens to overwhelm them.

He watches Bella get ravaged, as Emily is deep into her second round with the girl, holding her tight as she pounds into her cunt. All of the apprehension and fear from before have melted away, as Bella cries out in pure bliss, her voice joining that of Emily’s, the symphony of their pleasure far superior to any music. 

It is the perfect backdrop to claiming Whitney’s virginity for himself. She is so wonderfully tight, looking back at her grandfather over her shoulder as he pounds into her. He can tell she’s enjoying this, and he is so very proud of her for taking him so easily.

“That’s my good girl,” he murmurs, “I simply couldn’t wait another second for your tight little cunt, let along another year.”

“Thank you, daddy!” Whitney cries out, her voice loud and shameless. “This feels incredible, I’m so glad you didn’t make me wait another day!”

“I’m going to knock you up, Whitney,” Alex informs her, and she nods, rapidly, frantically. She’s lost to her lust, and anything sounds good to her right now. He loves how pliable his daughters and granddaughters are, now inoculated they are to this lifestyle. Even if their nerves might get the better of them at times, they are more than willing to go along with whatever Alex says. Whatever he asks of them.

As he slams into her, he pushes in as deep as he can manage. She tightens up on his cock, showing him just how much she is enjoying this, as she is lost to another climax. He is going easy on her, loving the way her cute little voice rings out, joining the others in their blissful moaning. It’s far too cute, and he wants to hear more of her. Unfortunately, his body has its limits. He knows he can’t last forever, and despite doing his best to hold on, it is only a matter of time.

Especially as he glances up to see Emily, losing herself once more. She is picking up her pace, fucking into Isabella much quicker, much rougher than before. It doesn’t quite match the raw savagery of her first time, he doesn’t think anything could, but Bella is quickly losing herself to this. Her cries are returned to a mingling of pain and pleasure, and it is the perfect backdrop to insure that Alex can hold on no longer.

What finally does him in is Emily reaching her second climax. She shoves into Bella, forcing as much of her cock inside of her sister as she can manage, crying out as her seed spills into her daughter. It is a wonderful sight, the come seeping back out of Bella as more and more pumps in, before Emily finally tips forward, completely spent. She lays on top of her daughter, kissing her neck, desperate for more contact even as her body is exhausted. 

That is enough for Alex to reach his limit as well. Clinging to Whitney’s hips, holding her as tight as he can manage, he shoves into her one last time. With his cock nestled deep inside of her pussy, he comes, his seed spilling into her. Whitney cries out, as the warmth of her grandfather’s seed fills her. She squirms a bit, wriggling in his grasp, gasping out. He really did it. He really came inside of her, and it felt better than anything she could have imagined.

Alex pulls out, once he is fully spent, standing up straight and looking over his daughters. All three of them are a mess, with come oozing back out of Isabella and Whitney’s cunts. He can only hope it was a resounding success, and his daughters will soon bear him even more daughters.

This life is perfect, and Alex wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. He walks over to Emily and Isabella, gently patting the top of Emily’s head. She looks up at her father, eyes still out of focus. Her climax was so intense, so all encompassing, she still hasn’t fully recovered. Next, he pats Isabella on the head. 

“You were both incredible,” he praises them, and Emily answers him with a needy moan. Even now, Alex knows she likely wants more. He will forever be proud of what a desperate slut she’s become, but Isabella has a bit more control of herself.

She nods, solemnly, but he can tell from her smile that she is happy he is praising her, and telling her how proud he is of her work. In the end, she did enjoy herself, even if it started out a bit intimidating. Alex can’t wait until he has a chance to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
